


Before the Knight Errant

by tigereyes45



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Varric has been asked by the Inquisition to visit Starkhaven and help a knight and his squire. The dwarf worries about how Hawke would feel about it.This takes place right before the comic, the Knight Errant, because I just got it to read and it is fantastic.





	Before the Knight Errant

Varric sits apprehensively in his usually comfortable chair. The aging dwarf had recently returned to Kirkwall after Corypheus’ fall. In that small span of time he had helped rebuild the city, aided the guards in their patrols, brought back the best guard captain the city had ever seen, and worst of all he had even been elected as Kirkwall’s new viscount. This day was another in his office. He still receives letters from the inquisition asking for his help on the occasional tasks. Still an umberage of letters from Sebastian so of course the two source would cross eventually.

As his door creaks open Varric knows who it is before he looks up. Not a knock or an excuse me greeted their presence.

“I really must get that creaking fixed.” He begins the conversation with a light note before it took a turn.

“At least I am not Aveline. It would have been louder.” Comes the joke. Not the best of her repretar but the day was early.

“I have received a request from the inquisition. Apparently Sebastian will have his wish of me to visit soon.” Varric admits, finally looking up to meet Hawke’s eyes.

“You are going to Starkhaven? You?” Surprise. It was understandable. Varric was very clear with his opinion of the chantry boy and his actions. Hawke always thought she would be made to play middle man between them when Varric would finally reach out in return. Yet she also knew that Varric would never make her do that. Not after Anders.

“Yes. Apparently I am to help a knight and his squire retrieve something from underneath his royal nose.” Varric informs his trusted ally.

“So you plan to steal from our old friend.”

“After Anders, can he really be counted as such?” Varric asks seeing Hawke’s face transform from playful to sad.

“He was right, Varric. It was a terrible act.” Hawke admits. Crossing her feet over each other with every step to the window. Her gaze look longing out to the view. It was far wider then her old mansion’s. A view with much for sight where she could see far more of the city from here. Far more of the people that depends on her still. Could she see the place where she killed Anders. Where the only two options was to let him escape or kill him then. Varric would always support Hawke no matter what her decision. He will still never forget the pained face of his hero covered in the blood of her former friend, and ally. One who used her, and was losing his mind to the spirit within.

Varric wants to tell her that she didn’t have to come back. That he would have been fine with her hiding somewhere she could make a home, and live in peace. Yet that was never the sort of person Hawke was. She could never live quietly for when most birds are chased away by sounds, Hawke always dives towards it. Perhaps as Varric sits there watching her look solemnly out over the city he could admit to himself that he did not want her gone. Kirkwall wouldn’t be home without his trusty hero nearby.

“Hawke, I don’t want you to come.”

Her face turns quickly from the window. For a moment the sun catches her eyes. A sparkle from former times. She believes he fears what she may do there, but the truth is this is for his own selfishness. He wouldn’t let her know that though.

“If you come along and something goes wrong Starkhaven could pin it on you. There may also be other dangers there we are unaware of. I am going as a diplomat as well as an old friend visiting. He’s holding a party I have an unofficial invite.” Varric lifts up the letter to show.

Hawke snatches it away with nimble fingers. Opening the letter her eyes scan the contents. It was an invite to the inquisition so they would give it to Varric.

“Apparently he caught on to the fact his letters kept getting lost on the way to me.” Varric adds with a smile. “And here I thought the evidence was well gotten rid of.”

“He’s a prince now Varric. More importantly you knew he was always persistent.” Hawke bites the corner of her lips. Carefully setting the letter down. Shaking her head as if she was shaking some weight off. “So you really intend to go?” Her eyes whisper her concerns.

“Yes. Don’t fret my dear hero for I shall be careful.” Varric promises leaving his chair.

Hawke takes his hand as he comes around the table. “If you talk like that outloud people with say you have let your stories affect your brain.”

“That was the original source.” Varric retorts with a smile.

“Oh really. Here I thought the original source was me.” Hawke smiles childishly proud.

“Sorry to say Hawke, but you’re not that funny.” Varric kisses her hand before taking her arm in his. “Are you ready for dinner? I hear there is a fantastic new dish in the hanged man.”

“Oh of course good ser, but are you sure you are the viscount?” Hawke asks dropping her act a little to quick.

“That’s what they tell me, but I’m honestly not too sure.”


End file.
